Guts vs. Batman
Description Two mere "human" badasses who have survived and taken on the worse of the worse are ready to clash. Interlude. ONE MINUTE MELEE! '' ''WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS.... MEELEEEEE! ''GO! '' Fight. Gotham City, Night. In the darkest parts of night, not a single soul could be heard walking the streets of the city, a cool midnight breeze whiffed it's way across the black road. The street lights twitched on and off. Overall, it was a pretty peaceful night. However, this is Gotham, therefore it wouldn't last for long. And is I could predict the future of my own battles (wink wink), it didn't. The soon disruptor of the peace walked across the sidewalk, his metal boots clanking with the concrete, he walked under the semi-broken street light with him becoming fully visable for a split second. He had a giant sword hoisted over his shoulder, with it being held in place by his mechanical arm. Along with the missing arm, the man was missing an eye. What he wasn't missing, was multiple scars. This was Guts, the Black Swordsman. ' He had never been to this place before, but he had word that Griffth was here. He contiuned walking until he was next to an alley and a common thug hopped out, knife in hand. "Alright ya freak, hand what you got over and scram!" said the criminal, with as much confidence as he can, which, wasn't a lot. Guts was far more intimating then he expected, hell, he was far more intimating then he thought anyone could've been. He nervously held his knife in hand, shaking. His knife almost slipped out of his hand. Guts started at him for a moment and simply said "You're in my way, move". The thug held his ground, regrettably. He began to sweat as he said "Not until you give me what I wa-before he could even finish, or react for that matter, Guts thrusted Dragonslayer straight into the thug's chest, killing him almost immediately. Guts removed his mightysword from the scumbag's chest as the corpse fell to the ground. He continued walking until he heard a voice from the rooftops. "Halt" Guts sighed and thought to himself "''What now?" ''and looked up to the nightsky. On the roof of a small building, there was a man wearing a cowl with pointy ears and a cape surrounding his body. From down there, it looked like some sort of human-demon hybrid to Guts. "Another demon...you'll join the rest" The figure on the roof jumped down, his cape swirling in the wind revealing his full body. He landed, and what was revealed was no demon, it was the vengance, it was the night, it was the God Damn '''Batman. ' Batman looked at Guts straight in the eye, only to hop back a bit. "I may heavily disagree with the morals of the scum of this city, but killing them is not right". Bruce was being careful, he hasn't seen this man in these parts before but he had the look of a pyschopath, killed like one too. "Look, I don't care if my morals aren't the best, I'm on a mission, and for me to complete that goal....". Guts gave Batsy a stern look, before reading his mighty battle sword. "you need to get out of my way" Batman only gave a "Hmp", he wasn't going to let this madman on the loose. ..."so be it". Guts began dashing towards Batman as he tightened his utilty belt and put his fists up. '''BE TOUGH, OR BE DEAD.... ENGAGE! '60.....' Guts swung his mighty battle sword downwards, attempting to hit this "Batman", only for Batman to hop back, avoiding the attack. No way was he going to let this madman hit him. He had to play his cards right, and now he saw the ultimate opportunity. As Guts was removing his massive sword from the ground. Batman ran up and punched him square in the face, causing the Black Swordsman to stumble back a bit. As he regained balance. Guts looked around, trying to see where this new foe had went. He could not seem to find him, as if he disappeared.... ...only for Batman to come swinging on a grappling hook, from building, to building, into a dropkick into Guts' chest, knocking him into a car. His back directly made contact with the back of the car as Dragonslayer crushed the engine of the car. Normally a blow like that from the Batman would have been fatal, but Guts was no ordinary man, not in the slightest, so he got straight back up. He went to the other side of the car to re-equip Dragonslayer, only to have the door of the car slam open. By who? Well who else would've gotten to a locked car and use it to it's advantage? '50.....' As Guts was slammed onto the sidewack, Batman hopped over the open car door and stomped on Guts' spine. Batman, now kneeling upon Guts, began punching the side of his head continuously. On around the fifth punch, Guts grabbed his hand and growled. "Huh, not giving up yet?" said Batman, as he threw another punch Guts' way, which was similarly blocked. Guts finally managed to get up, still holding but of Batman's fist, and flogged him over the car. '40.....' Guts walked over to the front of the car and grabbed Dragonslayer out of the engine. However, he noticed something...odd. It appeared as if there was some kind of substance in the shape of a Bat. Guts simply looked at it, confused beyond belief, only to be right in the middle of a god damn explosion. Guts was sent flying down the street a bit as Dragonslayer was on the pursuit. When Guts and Dragonslayer landed, Guts was now really 'pissed. He got in nearly under a second, grabbed Dragonslayer, and began to watch his surrondings. '30..... "Huh, you're still standing..." Guts turned around too see Batman posistioned on a lamp post. "Most crooks would have given themselves in by now" said the Batman, but before he could even begin his next sentence, Guts had fired a bomb at Batman's general direction, which he avoided by disappearing into a puff of smoke. As the smoke surrounded the area, Guts became cautious. WIP Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:BonBooker Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees